


You Only Live Once

by Xanzie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Competition, M/M, Relationship(s), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanzie/pseuds/Xanzie
Summary: Victor 'took a year out' of his skating career. But why when it was all going so well? Did Yuuri really inspire him that much or is there another deeper meaning to his retirement to sport he loved so much?





	1. Chapter 1

"And this marks the fifth consecutive win for the twenty-seven year old Russian legend, Victor Nikiforov. Now some speculate this may be his last season but with this masterful performance it may lay those rumours to rest". The announcers cheered over the speakers.

The top three skaters all took a victory lap waving to the adoring crowds. Victor smiled at the crowd sucking up all the attention. He lived for the moment, skating in front of huge audiences, competing against the best in the world. It was in his blood. And he loved it. 

But his heart sunk the moment it was all over and he was dragged by the officials over to a panel where they shoved their noses where it didn't belong to the point it made him uncomfortable. 

He'd heard it for long enough now. For the past few years it had been spreading through the gossip. Before he got on the ice. After his Grand Prix winning performance. It never stopped.

"Will you be competing next year?" One of the panelist asked.

There it was.

Taking a deep sigh Victor rested his head in his palm. He was still quite uncertain whether he would be able to compete next year and even if he could it would be almost impossible to compete at the same level which he already had been. 

"Well I do love to surprise the audience!" He grinned trying to hide his uncertainty. 

Cameras flashed in his face and more interviewers yelled questions out expecting immediate answers. 

After a long time the security guards finally escorted the three medalists away from the panel into their changing rooms. 

Victor imediatley closed the door behind him. He dashed over to the sink and splashed his face with water. After quickly grabbing the bottle next to the sink he began to gulp it's contents down. He proceeded to splutter everywhere. The stress of the panels became worse and worse after every competition. It was beginning to kill his passion for the sport. Almost as if it was killing the very thing he lived for. 

The same question still kept playing i. His head. 

'Will Victor Nikiforov compete next season?'

Before Victor could sort himself out Yuri Plisetsky burst into his changing room.

"Victor we have to leave soon!" The stroppy fifth-teen year old complained. 

Victor turner around, still leaning over the sink, and pulled a fake smile. "Oh of course Yuri. Let me just pack my bag." 

Yuri glared at Victor his hands stuffed in his pocket in a scruffy fashion. Somehow the teenager intimidated the fully grown man however he took his mind of things momentarily. Once Victor's bag was packed Yuri lead the two out into the the main hall.

"Yuri, you did well tonight but I think you're step sequence could do with a bit of work." Victor suggested trying to make conversation with the younger skater.

"I won didn't I so who cares?" Yuri snapped back.

It was attitudes like this than annoyed Victor. He had so much potential too but unlike Victor Yuri didn't strive for perfection or the best performance possible. All he cared about was winning. As much as he enjoyed working with such a talented skater he became frustrated by the thought of dealing with Yuri. Unsurprisingly their coach found the two of them and continued to lecture Yuri on everything wrong about his performance. 

Victor's eyes began to drift when he noticed a Japanese guy clearly a few years younger than him with glasses gazing at him. Victor turned around to face this person, it appeared he'd competed in the Grand Prix but his form and physique seemed off. Nonetheless Victor gave the boy a smile. He looked quite taken back by this action. Maybe he was a fan of Victor's?

"Do you want to take a photo?" Victor asked offering his hand. "Sure."

He proceeded to stare at Victor for a moment as if he wanted to talk to him before turning around and walking off.

"Yuuri!" Someone yelled after the boy.

'So his name's Yuuri too' Victor mentally noted looking over at the Russian Yuri. 

Yuri appeared rather aggravated by the presence of this Japanese Yuuri however before they knew it they were being ushered off to their plane and were on their way back to Russia and their ice rink at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first post on AO3 so any feedback is much appreciated. The first few chapters are going to follow the plot of Yuri on Ice pretty closely but after that it will be an alternate story. I hope you've enjoyed and I'll try to post again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

'Beep! Beep!'

Victor's phone vibrated. For a moment he stared at it contemplating whether or not to pick it up. His giant poodle was lying next to him making it almost impossible to reach. 

Maybe it was important?

Or maybe it was more annoying questions?

Since Victor had arrived home he'd spent less time on the ice and more time alone at home. Unlike usual he wasn't interacting with his fans on social media and posting what he was up to on Instagram. 

In fact he was avoiding it. He was too afraid of seeing what the media had to say or seeing fans asking what he was doing next season.

His poodle glanced at the phone before looking back at him.

"I suppose I should check it." Victor sighs sitting up, flicking his hair back.

He reached out for his phone and flicked the screen back on. It was a message from Yuri.

'Have u seen this yet -.- whats this idiot doin  
https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ'

Intrigued by Yuri's interest in the video he clicked the link. The screen loaded a skating video. Instantly he remember the music and the choreography. It was his performance from the Grand Prix final. But the skater was someone else. Someone quite familiar. 

Whilst watching the video Victor tried desperately to remember who this elegant skater was and where he'd seen him before. This skater had some how been able to copy him perfectly. Victor could feel the emotion in his performance even through the video. It was as if somehow the skater was refunding his love for skating and his passion. 

Memorised by the skater Victor stared at the screen for a minute after it finished. 

He gasped, "Who is he?"

Yuri began searching up the skater in the video desperate to find more about that inspired performance. Maybe if Victor met him he too could find his love for skating again just as he witnessed the skater do.

Yuuri Katsuki.

The professional Japanese skater.

"It's him!" Victor exclaimed.

He could picture him. The guy staring at him as Russian Yuri was scolded by the coach. The guy who turned his back and ran away for some reason. 

The more Victor looked into Katsuki, the more he became intrigued by him. 

Just as he suspected Yuri had stopped competing since he last saw him. After failing in the National Champs it appeared he had fallen out of the sport just as Victor had. 

Smiling to himself Victor knew what he had to do.

 It only took few more internet searches later, a few phone calls and a quick pack for Victor to be ready and on his way to Japan. 

On his way to the airport he realised he had to tell his coach what he was doing.

"I'm going to Japan." He sighed averting his eyes.

"WHAT! WHY?" His coach yelled.

"I'm going to coach Yuuri Katsuki."

Victor began walking off before he coukd say anything else but his coach chased after him.

"Don't go! Stay here!" He called."

Yuri turned to face him. "Yakov, you're the best coach I ever had. You always will be."

"If you leave now you can never return!" Yakov yelled in one last attempt to keep Victor in Russia.

 

"Dasvidanya. I'm afraid I can't do as you say this time." He whispered.

His coach growled, "You can't say that when you never listen to me in the first place!"

But Victor's mind was set. He was going to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was quite short so I thought I'd post another one. I'm actually in amazement that my first post got over 50 views in less than a day. Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for such a positive reaction to this series. I'm shocked how many of you have given this story kudos or bookmarked it or read it. It means a lot. But as always I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and any feedbacks appreciated.

Stepping off the plane Victor let out a sigh of relief. The 10 hour flight had unsurprisingly made him feel rather queasy. 

"Hello Japan!" He exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

Many of the other passengers stared at Victor for a moment confused why this grown Russian man was so excited to be there on the cold winter evening.

Once Victor got through the airport security he headed straight to the Hasetsu Hot Springs. Being Victor he took a plether of photos on his journey of the different Japanese buildings and sights. 

 Victor's poodle appeared rather confused by the change in scenery.

"So this is where Yuri lives." Victor acknowledged standing outside the hot springs Yuri supposedly lived at. 

He glanced down at the picture on his phone which he found on the internet. 

"This is the place." He nodded.

The poodle sat beside him wagging his tail. Victor looked over at him and he cocked his head in response casing him to chuckle. 

"Shall we?"

They walked inside the Hot Springs and were instantly greeted by a rather small woman with a bright, cheery grin.

"Welcome!" She beamed. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to use you're hot springs." Victor smiled.

He intended to check this was where Yuri lived before booking a room.

"Oh certainly! It's just this way. Oh your poodle looks just like our dog Vic-chan!" The woman exclaimed clasping her hands over her mouth.

Victor chuckled. "How amusing! May he stay here while I bathe?"

"I'm sure that will be no problem at all. I bet Yuri would love to meet him."

The lady lead Victor to the changing rooms and explained where to go before hurrying off to try and convince Yuri out his room.

 

After a large amount of coaxing Yuri venture out if his room. He'd shut himself in since that video had gone viral. All he wanted to do was enjoy his skating and once again it all came laughing in his face as if to say he could no longer enjoy his skating.

BAMM!

He'd only just made it down stairs and a ball of fluff and come hurling towards him.

"Vic-chan?" He mumbled.

The ball of fur felt and looked a lot like Victor without his glasses. Yuri thumbled around trying to adjust his glasses.

"He looks just like our Vic-chan!" Yuri's dad smiled.

This exact poodle reminded Yuri a lot of Victor's poodle.

"He came with a foreign visitor." His dad continued.

 Foreign visitor? His mind instantly thought of Victor but why would he be here, in Japan, in their hot spring.

"Where is he now?" Yuri stuttered.

"In the hot springs."

Yuri needed to see this. He gently pushed the dog off his lap and began running to the hot springs. He ran past many of the rather confused guests straight outside.

His mind kept playing questions. Why would Victor be here? What if it's not him? But who else has a poodle like that?

Yuri burst outside and to his disbelief there sat naked in their hot springs  was Victor Nikiforov. The Russian legend. His hero. His face dropped in shock. It couldn't really be him.

Victor smiled to himself. He had found the right place. Their in front of him was the Japanese Yuri he'd longed to find.

"Yuri!" He beemed standing up. "Starting today I will he your coach!"

To Victors surprise Yuri's face somehow dropped even thurther. The sight caused Victor to laugh a little.

"B-but but why?" Yuri stammered.

Victor tipped his head with ah uge grin in response, "Because you've inspired me."

Whilst Victor didn't lie to Yuri he knew it wasn't the full truth. There was more to it than just one little video changing his mind causing him to fly halfway across the world just to coach him. However he wasn't sure if he'd ever truly reveal to anyone why he needed to come here and meet Yuri.

Likewise Victor has no idea to the extend at which Yuri adored him. To him it wasn't just the world's best skater had decided to coach him, it was his hero and the man he looked up to had decided he'd coach him.

"We begin tomorrow." Victor added.

"Tomorrow!" Yuri exclaimed. "But-"

"There's no time like the present." Victor chuckled. "The sooner we can get you in to shape, little piggy, the better."

Yuri blushed slightly offended by the comment but it was an obvious fact he wasn't at the ideal weight. He was no way near it.

"Yes." Yuri mumbled hanging his head in shame.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening Yuuri found himself carrying box after box into their unused banquet room. Victor had demanded he stayed and despite their lack of rooms Yuuri's parents ensured Victor would stay with them for their sons sake.

Yuuri's parents were in the same state of shock as he was when Yuuri explained to his parents the foreign man with the poodle was none other than Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri's idol. Even though they had little knowledge who Victor was they understood how important this man was in Yuuri's life.

Yuuri stumbled into the banquet room with Victor a few paces behind. 

Victor placed his hands on his hips and admired the room which was to become his.

"What a small room!" He chuckled.

Yuuri looked down. Of course a small little banquet room wouldn't be good enough for a world champion.

"It's perfect!" Victor added noticing Yuuri's disappointment. "We just need to unpack."

For the rest of the day Yuuri unpacked Victor's boxes and assembled various furniture Victor demanded including four bedside lamps. He couldn't really work out the need for so many lamps but he was in no position to refuse. Whilst he was hard at work his new coach lounged around looking at brochures for local attractions.

"Ooh why don't we visit here." Victor called staring at a brochure of a temple.

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder at the brochure, a box full of Victor's possessions still in his arms, and paused. "That's-that's temple is for ummm well... couples. They believe it gives you luck in your relationship. Why not find some other temple there's one just-"

"That's not a problem." Victor winked. "I want to visit this one and you're accompanying me." 

"But-" Yuuri trailed off noticing Victor's raised eyebrow. "O-okay, but could you please help me unpack?"

"No no, all the work will help you lose weight little piggy. Remember you can't even touch the ice until you're back to the perfect weight!"

Yuuri blushed and glanced down at his stomach before heading to the draws to empty the current box.

"Did you really bring this all from Japan?" Yuuri asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Of course not! Even I couldn't pack all this, I bought a lot of stuff on the way." 

"Oh."

Yuuri found the thought of Victor buying random little things along his journey rather amusing. He could picture Victor seeing something in the window of a shop and telling himself he had to buy it. Looking at the amount of items in the boxes that probaly was what happened. 

 

Despite the fact it was already eight in the evening by the time they finished Victor insisted they visited the temple just outside Hatsetsu.

Reluctantly Yuuri showed Victor the way. He couldn't believe he was really making him do this. Why? Why this temple in particular? There were plenty of other equally beautiful temples around so why did he have to pick this one? What were the people going to say when two guys went to visit a temple known for being popular with couples? Surely there were going to be comments. And if anyone recognised Victor it would be ten times as worse. 

Unfortunately for him Yuuri didn't have the confidence to speak up or refuse to go with Victor. At least there was one positive to their visit to the temple. Yuuri got to spend more time with Victor. The thought if being alone out there in the middle of the night made Yuuri shiver. He looked over at Victor who was merrily taking in the sights. His hair has a golden tint to it under the night light, his eyes glistening and his smile lit up his face. Yuuri couldn't help but stare at Victor whilst they walked.

"Enjoying the view?" Victor chucked with a wink.

Yuuri shook his head and blushed realising Victor had been staring back. Victor continued to laugh watching the younger man embarrass himself.

After a long silent walk the two finally reached the castle.

"It's amazing!" Victor exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

Yuuri sighed. 

He'd never visited this particular temple before but he'd passed it on various jogs. The truth was he'd never needed to visit the temple. Not even once had Yuuri fallen in love, well not with anyone he stood a chance with. 

Seeing couples holding hands, walking together, making wishes about their future made his heart sink.

It hurt that he couldn't understand how they felt. What really was love? It was still a mystery to him really. Even Yuuko was just a childhood friend he use to look up to. She was his upperclassman and that was all.

"It's all so beautiful!" Victor gasped as he gracefully strolled arouund the temple.

Yuuri looked up. "Uhh yeah."

The traditional Japanese lanterns lit up the temple giving off a beautiful aura. 

"So Yuuri have you ever been in love?" Victor asked.

Yuuri covered his face. "No." He replied sharply.

"Hummm. Well at least I'm getting to know you. You know Yuuri maybe you need to relax a little and let yourself fall in love."

"Let myself fall in love?"

"Have you ever even thought about love?" Victor raised an eyebrow.

"Well not really. I've never met the right person."

"Are you sure? Maybe you just haven't tried exploring your feelings yet." 

Yuuri looked over at Victor. What could Victor possibly mean? Why did he care so much? Maybe even he understood what people meant and the emotion 'love' he would improve his performances. 

Victor dragged Yuuri around the temple for a while asking random questions about everything and anything. 

"Why are they kneeling down there?" Victor asked pointing to a couple.

"Shhhhh!" Yuuri hissed standing infrount of Victor, frantically waving his arms. "They'll hear you!" Yuuri glanced over. Luckily the couple didn't seen to notice Victor's comments. "They're wishing for luck in their relationship, at least I assume their in a relationship."

Victor watching intently as the couple stood up, linked hands and carried on.

"Where are you going?" Yuuri called to Victor who was already infront of the temple.

"I'm making my wish." Victor replied tilting his head back to look at Yuuri.

"But you're not in a relationship. Are you?" 

"No but that doesn't mean I don't want to be." 

Victor mimicked the actions of the people before him. Yuuri watched on in amazement. As Victor stood up he took out his phone to take a selfie.

"What are you doing?!" Yuuri screamed at Victor. "Ahh that's so disrespectful!" 

Victor chuckled as Yuuri turned bright red muttering about how disrespectful Victor was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say episode 5 OMG. Even though I won't lie I missed the ending video (it's tooo cute! >.< ) Anyway as always I hope you've enjoyed and thank you for all your support.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome home boys!" Yuuri's mum called as they walked through the door.

"Hey mum." Yuuri smiled, relaxing at the sight of his mother.

Yuuri hung up his coat and went to sit down in the lounge.

"How was your walk?" Mrs Katsuki asked whilst putting the kettle on.

"Magnificent!" Victor exclaimed. "The temple was beautiful!" 

"Temple?" She paused looking at Yuuri. "Which temple did you take him to?"

Yuuri could feel the embarrassment burning up inside. He on purposely only told him mum they were going on a walk so he could show Victor the down in case his mum got the wrong idea like she usually did.

"He-he uhhh means the castle near the ice rink. We just happened to pass it by." Yuuri mumbled.

Victor looked confused. "But we went to the temple-"

"Ahahahah. You're funny. I've told you it's a castle."

Yuuri kept rambling hoping Victor would get the hint but he just seemed clueless.

"Oh well it looks like you two had fun." Mrs Katsuki smiled placing down two cups of tea.

'Thank goodness' Yuuri thought to himself. He couldn't deal with his mum finding out he'd taken Victor to the temple of romance. She'd either think he was in a relationship with Victor and annoy them eternally or she'd kick Victor out and tell him to stay away from her precious baby.

After they had finished there drinks and Mrs Katsuki had embarrassed Yuuri in front of his hero showing him baby picture and telling him childhood stories Yuuri got up to leave. He headed down the corridor his room..it wasn't until.he was right in front of his door he noticed the footsteps behind him. He turned his head to check who had followed him.

It was Victor.

He was standing there casually as if it was normal to folow someone back to their room in the middle of the night. Surprised by Victor's actions Yuuri began stammering.

"Umm Victor, your room's near the lounge... or have you forgotten."

Victor flashed a smile, nodding. He was finding it all too normal.

All of a sudden Victor was only inches away from Yuuri. Yuuri could feel his breathe on his skin. The sensation sent shivers down his spine.

"How about we get to know each other more?" Victor smiled raising an eyebrow.

Why was Victor so close? What did he mean? Yuuri felt his heart start racing. The only thoughts running through his head were incredibly suggestive. He couldn't shake them off. He kept repeating that Victor wouldn't do such a thing but then why?

Victor placed his hand on Yuuri's face, gentley brushing the hair out of his face.

"Are you okay Yuuri?" Victor asked.

He was staring directly into Yuuri's eyes with a worried expression. His head was tilted slightly so it was inline with Yuuri.

Panicking Yuuri attempted to shuffle backwards but Victor followed his movements.

"Why don't we sleep together?" 

Yuuri's mind exploded. Victor's presence alone made him tremble. The words that came out of his mouth made him unable to function.  He was left speechless. Did he just say that? He could feel the warmth from Victor's body as he brought himself closer.

All he could see was Victor's eyes looking directly into his. They were twinkling, just like stars. The lights seemed which seemed so full of life. 

Victor, on the other hand, is still wearing his biggest grin standing in front of Yuuri gazing into his eyes. Even just watching Yuuri tremble told Victor a lot - he lacked confidence. Whilst this had never been a problem for him, he knew just how to solve it.

"Don't you want to spend the night together?" Victor added pulling his best puppy dog eyes. 

Unfortunately for him Yuuri was to afraid to accept Victor's offer. He still hadn't stopped shaking. His mind hardly able to string a sentance together.

"I-I-I think I need ... um sleep..  training?" 

"Awww. I only want to get to know you better." Victor whined. "Maybe tomorrow. Good night, Yuuri. Remember your training begins tomorrow!"

Victor stepped back and waved to Yuuri before heading in the direction of his room.

Once Victor was out of sight Yuuri collapsed in a heap. He struggled for breathe, panting. He could still feel the warmth from having Victor standing inches away. A few more minutes passed before Yuuri regained the ability to stand up. Despite needing the walls for support Yuuri made it to his room. 

The walls were plastered with photos and posters of Victor and his poodle, Makkachin. Right from when Victor won the Junior world champions to his most recent Grand Prix win before Yuuri left for his degree, every single moment was displayed on his walls. Every single dance bought back memories of watching his hero, one day hoping he too could share some of that glory. Maybe it had reached the point Yuuri was just living out his dreams through Victor. 

But Victor was here now. Coaching Yuuri. Helping him finally achieve maybe one of his goals. Helping him become, hopefully, one of the best in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're on chapter 5 already! Geez thanks for all your support. We're also finally starting to go off the canon plot so who knows what's going to happen ^.-


	6. Chapter 6

The realisation that Victor had really came to Japan to coach Yuuri began to settle in once his training schedule kicked in.

It was demanding waking up at four every morning to go on a run but as time progressed it became easier and easier and Yuuri could feel the weight shifting.

"You're looking better." Victor smiled as Yuuri arrived at the breakfast table.

Yuuri blushed immensely at the compliment. He couldn't even muster up a thanks he just nodded.

Whilst over the past week he'd built a bit of confidence up when talking to Victor he still couldn't help but blush at some of Victor's comments. If he didn't know better he would assume Victor was flirting with him half the time. But Victor didn't seem the type for relationships as far as he was concerned. Whilst Victor probably avoided relationships for press reasons, any relationship which he knew about hadn't lasted longer than a month. Maybe he just didn't have time for it with his skating carear or maybe he just hadn't found anyone special yet? 

"We need to work on your jumps again today Yuuri." Victor informed Yuuri whilst eating. "You're performance and step sequence are incredible, I'm sure you'll score highly but you're jumps could cost you large points." 

"But I'm not allowed to skate yet." Yuuri replied.

Victor smiled. "After your run to the Ice Castle I think it's time to get you on the ice."

He winked at Yuuri who clasped his hands over his face. He could finally skate with Victor. Being off the ice so long really made him miss it.

"Thank you!" Yuuri exclaimed. 

"You have to work for it Yuuri." Victor added.

They finished up breakfast before preparing to leave. Yuuri, who was buzzing with excitement, got his gear together as quickly as possible before heading for the Ice Castle. Over the past few weeks Yuuri could feel his fitness improving with every run he went on it. Every time it became that little bit easier. It was probaly the excitement but his run to the Ice Castle felt as if he was flying. 

As he approached the Ice Castle he could see it growing in size. His mind was buzzing with excitement.

"I can finally skate again." Yuuri sighed whilst catching his breath.

Unfortunately before he could relax he was attacked by a familar face. 

Yuri Plisetsky.

He certainly made his grand entrance into Japan kicking Yuuri over and instantly demanding to see Victor. As soon as Yuuri realised who he was his heart sunk. He knew exactly why he was here and it wasn't good news.

He was here to take Victor away.

Desperately he attempted to seem calm and collect, he couldn't lose his cool in front of Yuuri again. He'd already broken down in front of him in the toilets back at the Grand Prix Final. No matter what Yuuri said the Russian Yuri managed to find away to snap back. As if it wasn't bad enough his attitude alone made Yuuri tremble. 

Everything had been turning around for him until this moment. Victor showed up, he lost almost all the weight he had gained, Victor had given him permission to skate, running had become easier.

But it all crashing down in a matter of minures. Yuuri realised how much he'd taken Victor's presence for granted. He thought just because he'd shown up on that one night all because of his one viral video that he would be here forever. Never once did he consider what and who Victor had to leave behind. And never in a million years did he expect one of those people to show up in Japan. 

"Yuri!" Victor exclaimed noticing his  Russian rink mates presence. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuri snapped back.

Victor tilted his head. "Does Yakov know you're here?"

Yuri didn't need to answer, flinching have it away. Not that it surprised Victor. The younger Russian had always taken after him and copied many if the things he did. 

They continued to converse for some time, unaware of Yuuri's discomfort. Trembling he turned away. He couldn't skate. Not here. Not now. Not in front of Yuuri. The tears were streaming down his face as he exited the ice rink.

Yuuri watched on in dismay as the two conversed. It felt as if he'd been distance from Victor just by the presence of Plisetsky. He was so childish to think Victor cared about him. He was just another figure skater just like the Russian Yuri. Maybe he even thought they were the same person as they shared a name. Tears began to form in his eyes. Why was he crying? Surely he should have expected this. Victor was the worlds best skater and he was just Yuuri Katsuki from Hatsesu Hot Springs, the kid who gave up skating after losing one single competition. Why the hell would he ever be seen as any more than that by anyone? 

Victor tilted his head. "Does Yakov know you're here?"

Yuri didn't need to answer, flinching have it away. Not that it surprised Victor. The younger Russian had always taken after him and copied many if the things he did. 

They continued to converse for some time, unaware of Yuuri's discomfort. Trembling he turned away. He couldn't skate. Not here. Not now. Not in front of Yuuri. The tears were streaming down his face as he exited the ice rink.

"Yuuri!" Takeshi yelled.

But it was too late. Yuuri refused to turn around.

There was only one place Yuuri knew he could hide and luckily for now he knew Victor wouldn't find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 6 chapters in and it's hardly even gotten romantic yet. This pacings almost as bad as yowapedal (ngl I still love that show though). I still can't believe how many people have read this so far. This is probably incredibly repetitive but it's important all your support means so much to me. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this one tool ages but its finally here. Hope you enjoy ^^

"Why did you come here?" Yuri screamed at Victor who was still puzzled by his sudden arrival.

"As I told Yakov and everyone else I'm here to coach Yuuri!" Victor exclaimed, grinning.

"But you're not a coach! You're a skater and the skating world need you! You can't just give up your career to teach some nobody. You idiot. I can't believe I looked up to you."

"That's because you're so small. " Victor added.

"Oh you think you're so funny. I can't believe I flew all the way over her for you. You're meant to care more about these things. You're meant to be an idol not an idiot."

"Look, Yuuri, your only fifteen. You don't understand these things-"

"I understand. I understand everything. I've been training with you long enough." 

Victor sighed. He clutched his stomach tightly. "There's some things I can't tell you yet Yuuri, but I will I promise."

"No you don't! You never keep to your promises. You're a fucking liar. You always have been and its not enough just saying 'ooh I'm Victor I'm sooooo forgetful." Yuri yelled mocking Victor. "You've made so many promises to me. And you've broken every last one. And every time I've forgiven you for it to all just to repeat again. I hate you. I honestly hate you Victor."

Victor dropped his head. He couldn't believe a kid was lecturing him about this. But he wasn't wrong. Victor did forget every promise he made however he couldn't change it. That was who he was. 

"Where's Yuuri?" Victor gasped realising Victor was no longer in the rink. "We were going to start training today."

"I'm right here." Yuri snapped.

"No not you. Yuuri." 

"You know what forget it. You can tell them you came here to coach him but I know the real reason why you're here." Yuri snapped before storming out of the rink.

Victor's mouth dropped. Yuri had always been a bold character but even that was unlike him. Why was he so upset all of a sudden? It's not like Victor asked him to follow him and come to Japan. 

Now he didn't know where either Yuri was. However if Yuri Plisetsky had found him here he'd find him again. That just left Yuuri Katsuki to worry about. But where would he be? It suddenly dawned on the Russian that he hardly knew Hasetsu and trying to find someone there was going to be near impossible especially when he hardly knew him at present. 

Victor headed in to main reception with his hands in his head.

"Ahh, have you seen Yuuri?" Victor called to Takeshi.

"Yeah I saw him leave about half an hour ago but he seemed in a pretty bad mood so I couldn't find out where he was going." Takeshi replied.

Victor nodded. "Thank you."

Yuuri wasn't a bold character, even Victor knew that, so him storming off like this must mean he was seriously upset. Victor knew it was his fault. He may bot have known what he had done but he knew Yuuri would blame him.

"I'm sorry Yuuri." Victor whispered.

The only places Victor knew in Hasetsu were the Ice Castle and the Katseski's hot springs. Even with the best wish i the world he knew Yuuri wouldn't been in either of those places. It was too obvious. But he had no other idea of where to go. 

 

The tears didn't stop streaming. It had been over half an hour since Yuuri left the Ice Castle and the constant crying drained him. 

Yuuri, dressed only in his tracksuit, curled up into a ball at the top of the Hasetsu castle. Sitting there alone reminded him of when he was younger he would go there to relax or get away from the world. He'd never been popular at school as he was seen as a nerd and he had always been picked on for having glasses. Once he started skating things got worse, especially when he reached high school. He was accused of being 'gay' on a regular basis purely based of the fact he skated. 

Sitting up here helped him try and put it behind him. It allowed him to take a break from the world and relax. He was safe here. Hardly anyone knew he came up here and that was perfect. 

BEEP! BEEP!

Yuuri fished his phone out from his pocket. His numb fingers struggled to open the screen to see who was calling him.

Unknown number.

Yuuri paused for a moment. Did he really want to speak to someone? Bit what if it was important. He took a deep breath.

"Hello?" Yuuri answered shakily.

"Yuuri! I'm so glad you picked up I was so worried."

Victor! How did he get Yuuri's number? And why was he calling him? Maybe he'd had enough fun with his 'favourite' Yuri.

"What do you want?" Yuuri snapped.

He clasped his hands over his mouth. He just said that, to Victor!

"Yuuri?" Victor stuttered dazed by his protege's sudden confidence. "Where did that come from?"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to snap it's just-"

"Don't be sorry. You need to show more confidence, Yuuri." Victor exclaimed. "Now, where are you?"

"I...I...it's not important." 

If he told Victor now he'd never be able to hide from Victor here again. 

"Yuuri, you can't hide from me. I'm here to help you."

"How did you get my number?" 

"Now, now that doesn't work on me Yuuri. Where are you?"

Yuuri gulped. If he told Victor where he was he'd lose another place he could go to get away from life.

"I know I've only just came here but I promise you Yuuri I'm not going anywhere and as your coach it's important you open up to me. The closer we become the easier things will be. I promise I'll help you Yuuri." Victor added.

"I'm..." Yuuri chocked back his tears. "I'm at Hasetsu Castle."

"Are you joking?!" Victor exclaimed rolling his eyes.

Yuuri nodded his head before realising Victor couldn't see him. His face flushed bright red. "Yes!"

"Don't tell me you just nodded!" Victor sighed.

"How did you know?"

"Turn around."

Yuuri turned around and there stoof at the top of the stairs was Victor. He was bent over, panting for breathe. Yuuri dropped his phone. How did he? Victor casually strode over to Yuuri's side.

"I can't believe you were here all along! I was only down there." Victor explained reading Yuuri's expressions. "Why are you crying?"

Victor looked confused just like a puppy. Yuuri looked back puzzled. Surely it was obvious what had upset him? 

"I can't help you unless you talk to me."

"It's nothing."

"It's not."

Yuuri turned his head away. He hated when people read him. He especially hated the fact Victor could already read him.

Victor on the other hand knew he needed Yuuri to start opening up even if he had to force an answer out of him.

"I never found opening up easy. Yakov wasn't the type of person you could go talk to about your feelings but if I bottled all my emotions up before a competition I ended up breaking down too late when it really mattered rather than when I could have sorted it out. I don't want you to do the same." Victor sighed staring off into the distance. 

"Victor." Yuuri mumbled under his breathe. "I'm... scared-Yuri's-going-to-take-you-away-even-though-Ive-only-just-got-you-and-it's-not-fair."

Victor wrapped and arm around the sobbing Yuuri, pulling him into his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't know why Yuri's here but I came here by my own choice and it's my choice whether I stay or go and I have no intention on leaving."

Victor let Yuuri cry not certain how best to make him feel better. He felt slightly uncomfortable with his arm around Yuuri but he didn't know how else to stop the younger skaters sobbing. 

"Please don't leave." Yuuri sobbed leaning into Victor.

A small smile crept across Victor's face. Yuuri was begining to relax more in his presence and today showed how much he really meant to Yuuri.


	8. Chapter 8

Victor and Yuuri returned to the family's hot springs together. Yuuri still hadn't spoken much but his mood seemed tin gradually be improving. Victor remained close by his side the entire time. 

Apparently anouther, younger Russian had decided to stay at their hot springs. Victor noticed Yuuri's hesitation when his mother told them the news and decided for them it would be best if they spent the remainder of the day alone. 

 In the evening despite his usual hesitation Yuuri didn't refuse Victor when he asked for them to sleep together. Right now Yuuri just wanted the physical reassurance that he wasn't going to lose Victor any time soon. Not yet. He needed Victor.

"Wonderful!" Victor cheered clasping his hands together.

The two of them hauled an extra futon into Yuuri's room so Victor had somewhere to sleep. Luckily Yuuri had also already taken down his many posters of Victor and stashed them in a box under his bed. He couldn't imagine the embarrassment if Victor somehow found them although it wouldn't surprise him if his mom blurted it out at some point. 

"Are you sure?" Victor questioned when Yuuri offered his bed up. 

Yuuri nodded. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it."

Victor smiled. Even after everything with Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri was still his usual polite self. 

"So Yuuri, what got you into skating?"

Both Yuuri and Victor stared up at the ceiling.

"Well for starters having an ice rink in Hatsetsu sure helped. I guess it was just natural I tried iceskating. That and I didn't really have friends at school. I was kind of a nerd and having glasses didn't help. I was a perfect victim. But skating was different. That's where I met Yuuko and she was one of the first real friends I had and there was Takeshi too but he to be honest he scared the life out of me back then." Yuuri chucked to himself. "And then Yuuko showed me your peforance at the Junior World Championships and I was hooked. I just wanted to skate like Victor Nikiforov. I dreamed of one day competing against the legend himself." 

Yuuri suddenly realising what he was saying glanced over at Victor. "Oh my god Victor I'm sorry I started rambling that's so embarrassing I'm sorry."

Victor laughed his head off. "Don't apologise. I'm glad you told me that." 

"You're totally mocking me." Yuuri blushed burying his head in his pillow and burying himself under his sheet.

"Hey Yuuri come back. I wanna talk more!" Victor reached over to pull the sheet of Yuuri but he stretched to far and he could feel himself gradually slipping off the bed. He attempted to grab the sheets on his bed it was too late and he ended up lying across the sulking Yuuri. 

"Victor what are you doing?" Yuuri screamed out.

Once Victor overcame what happened he began laughing again. "I was - trying- to-" Victor paused to breathe unable to stop laughing, "pull of the sheet and I I fell."

Yuuri had wriggled out from under the sheets to look at the hysterical Victor. He too began laughing uncontrollably.

"WOULD YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN!" Hikoro yelled from the other side of the door. 

Victor and Yuuri quickly looked over at each other and mouthed 'oops' before covering their mouths to stop themselves from laughing. 

"Okay Victor why don't you go back to bed now." Yuuri suggested trying to settle back down.

"But I am in bed." Victor replied with a genuinely confused look.

"Go to bed Victor!" Yuuri sighed throwing his pillow at him.

Victor smirked. "With pleasure." 

He lifted up Yuuri's sheet and lay next to him. 

"Good night Yuuri." Victor whispered settling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long and it's so short I have no excuse and you guys deserve better but honestly I was so shocked the last time I checked the kudos it's like loads of you just suddenly clicked it so thank you. I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
